fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pole Star
KUCYK KWIETNIA 2015 left|62x62px Pole Star '(''j.ang. Gwiazda Polarna, czyt. "pol star")- 20-sto letnia klacz, ziemski kucyk zamieszkujący Ponyville, obecnie podróżujący po Equestrii. Zawzięta pracoholiczka bez szczególnych pasji. OC użytkowniczki SarawiStudio. '''Geneza powstania Proces powstania Pole przebiegał stosunkowo szybko, jako randomowy pomysł autorki. Na początku kucyk był inspirowany postacią Bilba Bagginsa, z książki "Hobbit: czyli tam i z powrotem", a wstępny szkic praktycznie nie różnił się od obecnego wyglądu. Jedyną może dość znaczącą różnicą była szara spinka, która miała być nieodzownym elementem stroju kucyka. Prócz tego początek postaci nie miał jeszcze określonych kolorów, choć autorka z początku planowała dla kucyka odcienie żółci i brązu. Klacz miała wtedy na imię Shirela '(''czyt. "szirela"). Pierwotny koncept jednak nie miał się utrzymać zbyt długo, szczególnie w planach była zmiana imienia zrobionego tylko prowizorycznie dla zapełnienia infobox'u. Niedługo potem autorka postanowiła zmienić kucyka w zupełnie odrębną postać i ostatecznie już pierwszy rysunek stał się oficjalną wersją. Wtedy też pojawił się wstępny zarys historii klaczy, choć jeszcze długo potrwało zanim życiorys został skończony. Obecnie kucyk zajmuje 16. miejsce na liście najdłuższych artykułów. '''Przezwiska Klacz sama uważa, że jej imię jest za długie. Zazwyczaj nazywa siebie Pole, natomiast jej przyjaciele wymyślili jeszcze kilka przezwisk: * Poli * Star * Gwiazdka Wygląd [[Plik:Pole_Star_by_BrakNicku.png|thumb|263x263px|'Śliczny obrazek od Użytkowniczki BrakNicku']] Tak na dobrą sprawę Pole przykłada bardzo dużą wagę do swojego wyglądu. Zawsze dba, by mieć na sobie czyste, schludne ubranie, co jest nawykiem wyniesionym z domu rodzinnego. Klacz jest dość niskiego wzrostu i jak sama twierdzi "nie pogardzi dobrą przekąską". Grzywa Grzywa Pole jest gęsta i rozczochrana. Widać w niej wiele odstających włosków. Ciemnoczerwona, może wiśniowa czupryna przeplatana jasnoniebieskim pasemkiem. Klacz już wiele razy próbowała doprowadzić ją do porządku, jednak nieład we fryzurze jest powodem jej wielkiego ubolewania. Ogon Ogon Pole, również w nieładzie, tak samo jak grzywa, jest dość długi i mocny. Idąc w grze z fryzurą klaczy, ogon jest ciemnoczerwony z jasnoniebieskim pasmem. Oczy Oczy klaczy są ciemno- czerwone, tak samo jak grzywa. Niektórzy doszukują się w ich kolorze wiśni, ale sama Pole twierdzi, że nie widzi między tymi kolorami różnicy. Kucyk ma dość rzadkie, ciemne rzęsy. Sierść Pole Star ma jasno- niebieską, zawsze zadbaną sierść, z której klacz jest naprawdę dumna. Koszula Nieodłączną częścią wyglądu Pole jest biała, wykończona szarymi elementami koszula z kołnierzykiem. Do tego klacz zawsze nosi krawacik w kolorze grzywy. Znaczek Znaczek Pole to róża kierunków w odcieniach czerwieni i różu. Symbolizuje talent Pole, którym jest orientacja w terenie i wyśmienite poczucie kierunku, oraz jej ciekawość świata. Charakter Pole bardzo łatwo rozdrażnić. Szybko się denerwuje, szczególnie gdy coś zakłóca jej porządek dzienny. Ceni sobie wygody domu i nie lubi niespodzianek. Jest wielce odpowiedzialna, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o karierę zawodową. Nie ma prawdziwej pasji, zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawiała pracę, a dopiero potem zainteresowania Gościnność Jak większość kucyków w Ponyville, Pole jest bardzo gościnna, w granicach uprzejmości. Z pewnością nie czeka, żeby tylko jakiś kucyk wpadł do niej bez zapowiedzi, ale na pewno nie odmówi przyjaciołom wspólnego spotkania w swoim domu. Sprawa ma się inaczej, kiedy klacz ma ważne plany, lub zajęta jest pracą. Potrafi wtedy zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem nawet najlepszej przyjaciółce, by tylko mieć święty spokój. Zawziętość Pole Star zawsze chce mieć wszystko w idealnym porządku. Nie potrafi przerwać żadnej czynności w połowie chyba, że miałaby spóźnić się przez to do pracy. Zawsze wypełnia swoje postanowienia, a jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie może, zaczyna mieć atak histerii lub przeciwnie- złości. Pracoholizm Jedna z bardzo widocznych u klaczy cech. Pole wielce zależy na pracy, czasem wręcz przesadnie. Często mocno przezywa, jeśli coś w jej karierze się nie układa lub nie może spełnić oczekiwań pracodawcy. Nie lubi też brać wolnego, mimo że z radością wita weekendy. Przyjacielskość (lub nie) Klacz ma spore problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów, a do nowo poznanych kucyków podchodzi ze sporym dystansem. Po prostu ciężko jej jest nawiązać dyskusję, czy utrzymać kontakt z nowo poznanym kucykiem. Nie ma wielu prawdziwych przyjaciół, za to na kucykach, które tak nazywa zawsze może polegać. Inteligencja Choć jako źrebię Pole nigdy nie przykładała większej wagi do ocen w szkole, jest to naprawdę sprytna klacz. Po jakimś cudem skończonej podstawówce Pole naprawdę wzięła się do nauki. W gimnazjum jak i w liceum była prymusem, ze szczególnymi umiejętnościami przyrodniczymi i geograficznymi. Oszczędność Pieniądze nie są w żadnym razie priorytetem Pole, ale klacz bardzo liczy się ze swoimi funduszami. Nie pozwala sobie na rozrzutność i nie lubi dużych wydatków, ale w granicach rozsądku nie odmówi sobie drobnych przyjemności. Gderliwość Pole nie ma w zwyczaju ukrywać swojego niezadowolenia, choć potrafi trzymać język za zębami, gdy komentarz byłby wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. Nie oszczędza słów, gdy coś nie trzyma się porządku dziennego lub ma problemy z jakąś czynnością. Woli ścisłości trzeba jednak przyznać, że sama potrafi komentować własne pomyłki. Brak poczucia humoru Jeden z czynników, przez który Pole ma problemy z kontaktami towarzyskimi. Większość osób bierze klacz za po prostu nudną. W praktyce Pole nie zna się na żartach i większość rzeczy bierze zbyt poważnie. Czasem umie jednak (często nawet nieumyślnie) rzucić takim tekstem, że wszyscy pękają ze śmiechu. Nerwowość Klacz szybko się denerwuje, szczególnie, gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Często histeryzuje, ale potrafi się opanować, gdy sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Nie jest osobą, która stoi w miejscu i rozpacza zamiast działać, ale pełna determinacji praca nigdy nie obejdzie się bez pesymistycznych komentarzy klaczy. Ambicja Pole to klacz bardzo ambitna we własnym zakresie. Jej marzenia nie sięgają sławy, jednak kucyk wie, że może osiągnąć coś w życiu. Zależy jej na pracy i chce się piąć po szczeblach kariery. Nie jest to słomiany zapał. Klacz jest wytrwała w swoich postanowieniach i dąży do perfekcji. Skromność Klacz wcale nie jest przesadnie zapatrzona w siebie. Zna swoje zalety i wie w czym jest dobra i nie będzie się wypierać swoich atutów w rozmowie z innym kucykiem. Sama natomiast nie rozprawia wiele o swoich zaletach i nie uważa się za kogoś wyjątkowego ze względu na umiejętności. Schludność Mimo że Pole nie jest kucykiem, który cofnie się przed ubrudzeniem sobie kopytek, klacz przykłada dużą wagę do czystości otoczenia jak i higieny osobistej. Spędza sporo czasu by utrzymać własny dom w ładzie i podchodzi do tego bardzo poważnie. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Klacz nie ma zbyt wielu zainteresowań a już na pewno brak jej prawdziwej pasji. Mimo to jest parę rzeczy, które potrafią ją pochłonąć bez reszty. Czytanie Pole jest prawdziwym molem książkowym. Szczególnie lubi długie powieści fantasy. Gdy czyta, można by powiedzieć, że jest zupełnie innym kucykiem: żądną przygód, ciekawą świata klaczą. Interesują ją też książki przyrodnicze opisujące odległe miejsca w Equestrii. Pole nie daje sobie jednak zaprzątnąć głowy wymyślonymi historiami i w zasadzie na co dzień myśli o sprawach bardziej przyziemnych. Gotowanie Ta klacz zna się na dobrym jedzeniu. W wolnym czasie często gotuje dla siebie, jak i dla przyjaciół, których często zaprasza na podwieczorek. Szczególnie gustuje w ciastach owocowych, a jedząc szarlotkę dosłownie się rozpływa. Bijatyka Coś, co klacz uznaje za niepraktyczne i dziecinne. Jako mały kucyk Pole często wdawała się w bójki i zazwyczaj jej przeciwnik obrywał mocnego kopniaka. Klaczy nie zostało wiele umiejętności z dzieciństwa, ale wciąż ma zadziwiający refleks. Raz na jakiś czas, kiedy ma wystarczający powód, Pole potrafi kogoś porządnie stłuc. Orientacja w terenie Choć klacz rzadko ma okazję, by to wykorzystywać, ma świetne poczucie kierunku. Łatwo zapamiętuje trasę w wybrane miejsce i umie rozeznać się w otoczeniu, które już choć raz widziała. Dobrze czyta mapy i poniekąd potrafi ogarnąć kierunki świata bez używania kompasu. Modelarstwo Poboczne hobby Pole, którym "zaraziła się" od przyjaciela z pracy. Klacz bardzo lubi składać modele, chociaż wymaga to wielkiej cierpliwości. Nie jest w tym może mistrzynią, ale jak sama twierdzi jej prace są całkiem w porządku. Szczególny problem ma z malowaniem przez niezbyt wprawione w tej dziedzinie kopytka. Słabe punkty Jest wiele rzeczy, które Pole za nic nie wychodzą. Zazwyczaj są to tematy kompletnie nie interesujące klaczy, jednak kilka kwestii doprowadza Pole do szału. Pisanie Z zamiłowaniem Pole do książek, paradoksalnie klacz nie umie napisać nic, co chciałaby ująć. Już w szkole wypracowania były jej "piętą Achillesa", natomiast brak umiejętności pisarskich często dobija klacz. Mając mnóstwo ciekawych pomysłów nigdy nie umie ich utrwalić na papierze. Kompleksy Pole ma świra na punkcie swojej wagi. Bardzo lubi słodycze, a jednocześnie chciałaby utrzymać linię. Zawsze twierdzi, że jest za gruba, choć tak naprawdę nie różni się zbytnio wagą od przeciętnego kucyka. Na dodatek w temacie swojej wagi potrafi bardzo długo rozprawiać, więc jak jej przyjaciółka twierdzi: "Dobrze, że nie ma męża, bo chyba by go zadręczyła tym gadaniem!". Brak podzielności uwagi Klacz nie potrafi skupić się na dwóch rzeczach na raz, przez co często narzeka na brak czasu. Każdą rzecz musi wykonać od początku do końca, co zazwyczaj pochłania ją bez reszty. Szczególnie to widać, gdy Pole zajmuje się obowiązkami domowymi. Samoocena Klacz ma o sobie dość wysokie mniemanie, może oprócz własnego wyglądu. Nie uważa się za ideał i zauważa większość swoich wad, ale nie jest bardzo samokrytyczna. Wygląd Pole w żadnym wypadku nie uważa się za ósmy cud świata. Klacz bardzo dba o swój wygląd, lecz nie jest z niego zbyt zadowolona. Choć powód do dumy daje jej bardzo zadbana sierść, Pole utrzymuje, że ma nieciekawą powierzchowność. Szczególnym utrapieniem jest dla niej wielce trudna do rozczesania grzywa. Cechy Klacz ma się za inteligentną, poważną osobę, co właściwie nie mija się z prawdą. Dumna jest ze swojej zawziętości i uważa, że przykładanie wagi do własnej pracy jest rzeczą priorytetową. Zna swoje wady i czasem sama się z nich śmieje, natomiast nie dostrzega swojego braku poczucia humoru, i w swoim mniemaniu jest klaczą dość ciekawą. Umiejętności Pole nie uważa się za zbyt wyjątkową jeśli chodzi o jej talenty. Zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich atutów i jest dumna z tego, co wychodzi jej najlepiej, natomiast nie podwyższa to drastyczniej jej samooceny. Wie również, że są kucyki, które przewyższają ją umiejętnościami w wielu dziedzinach i nie pyszni się własnymi talentami. Historia Narodziny Narodziny pierwszego dziecka CoinFire i Blazing Right były długo wyczekiwanym przez rodziców wydarzeniem. Mimo że młode małżeństwo mieszkało w Manehattanie niezbyt długo, ich przedsiębiorstwo przynosiło bardzo duże zyski. Tym bardziej wyczekiwali przyjścia na świat źrebięcia, jako że widzieli w nim spadkobiercę firmy. Mała klaczka więc pochodziła ze szczęśliwej, dobrze stojącej finansowo rodziny. Dla rodziców źrebięcia problemem okazało się wymyślenie imienia dla dziecka. „Pole Star” zaproponowała w końcu matka klaczki, CoinFire, gdyż w jej mniemaniu było to bardzo „poetyckie” imię. Dzieciństwo Pierwsze lata Pole spędziła na eksplorowaniu dużego domu w centrum Manehattanu, obserwując wszystko, co ją otaczało. Od kiedy młoda klacz nauczyła się chodzić, głównej rozrywki dostarczało jej zwiedzanie w kółko pokoi Manehattańskiej rezydencji. Swoje „przygody” Pole odbywała pod czujnym okiem opiekunki. Rodzice klaczki, mimo że starali się zapewnić córce wszystko, czego potrzebowała, przez pracę nie mogli sobie pozwolić na wiele czasu spędzonego z Pole. Młoda klaczka z resztą nie narzekała na samotność czy nudę. Pod tym względem była bardzo samodzielna i potrafiła znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Często przyglądała się innym kucykom, które przebiegały pod oknem domu klaczy. Młoda klacz rosła, ciężko było za nią nadążyć. Gdy jeszcze nie umiała czytać, bardzo często sięgała po różnorodne książki i przeglądała piękne zdjęcia najdalszych rejonów Equestrii. Z czasem jednak ciekawość klaczy stała się jeszcze większa. Mała Pole szukała różnych zajęć. Jej nowym celem stało się znalezienie hobby. Klaczka często robiła w domu wielki zamęt, smarując podłogę farbą, czy ganiając za piłką, która powodowała spore straty w wazonach. Choć jak sama twierdziła, potrafiła się sobą świetnie zająć, mimo wszystko brakowało jej towarzystwa. Gdy Pole zaczęła wymyślać "niewidzialnych przyjaciół", rodzice klaczki postanowili posłać małą do przedszkola w nadziei, że zdobędzie tam nowe znajomości. Niedaleko domu Pole Star stało przedszkole cieszące się bardzo dobra opinią. Rodzice Pole postanowili więc przyprowadzić tam córkę na jeden dzień i dopiero podjąć decyzję o zapisaniu klaczy. Nie można odmówić im przezorności. Już w pierwszym dniu Pole zrobiła w przedszkolu taki zamęt, że przedszkolanka nie chciała jej już więcej widzieć na oczy. Zaczynając od tego, że mała klacz zaczęła głośno protestować w czasie drzemki, pod koniec dnia w przedszkolu wpadła w bójkę z jednym z przedszkolaków. W efekcie jej "przeciwnik" wrócił do domu z podbitym okiem... Początek edukacji Dla Pole nadszedł czas pójścia do szkoły. Zerówka okazała się jednak dla klaczy sporym szokiem. Prócz pamiętnego dnia w przedszkolu klacz miała w domu wiele swobody. Mimo że pierwsze długie rozstanie z rodzicami wcale nie było dla małej problemem, klaczy ciężko było dostosować się do panujących w szkole zasad. Brak głosu, gdy mówiła nauczycielka i wykonywanie wszystkich poleceń wychowawczyni budziły w Pole sprzeciw. Zdarzało się nawet, że nowa uczennica biła się z innymi kucykami. Szczególnie na początku wręcz naganne zachowanie Pole doprowadzało wychowawczynię do białej gorączki. Mała z całego serca nie lubiła szkoły, a szczególnie nienawidziła wstawania wcześnie rano. W domu tymczasem Pole wciąż poszukiwała hobby. Choć może zajęcia w zerówce poszerzały horyzonty klaczy, Pole nadal nie mogła znaleźć żadnej pasji. Natomiast pierwsza klasa szkoły podstawowej nie była aż taka zła. Pole co prawda nie była aniołkiem, ale zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do szkolnej dyscypliny. Choć nauka nie sprawiała jej większego problemu, stopnie nie interesowały klaczy. Szczególnie nienawidziła sprawdzianów i kartkówek, przy czym większość nauczycieli Pole była zwolennikiem codziennych prac pisemnych. To zazwyczaj powodowało, że mimo przygotowania do tematu stopnie uczennicy nie były dobre, a już na pewno nie zadowalające. thumb|266x266px Poza zajęciami szkolnymi Pole udało się w końcu znaleźć towarzystwo. Otwarte usposobienie klaczy pomogło jej nawiązać znajomości z wieloma kucykami z klasy. Szczególną znajomość Pole nawiązała ze swoją rówieśniczką z tej samej klasy, która na imię miała Twirling Candy. Mała klaczka o fioletowej sierści i zielonej, zakręconej grzywie stała się bardzo bliską przyjaciółką Pole. Kolejne klasy nie przyniosły dla klaczy żadnych niespodzianek. Nadal nie była aniołkiem w szkole, nadal uczyła się przeciętnie, ale taki stan stanowczo jej odpowiadał. Pole bardzo udzielała się towarzysko i lubiła spędzać czas z rówieśnikami. Prócz tego młoda klacz mocno angażowała się w życie klasy, czym trochę rekompensowała się w oczach nauczycieli. W czwartej klasie jak i w kolejnych, Pole dość drastycznie zjechała w dół z nauką. Co prawda jej podejście się nie zmieniło, zmienił się natomiast nakład materiału szkolnego, za którym Pole nie nadążała. Sama niewiele się tym przejmowała, natomiast jej rodzice tak. Oni jednak rzadko bywali w domu, więc ich przejęcie stopniami córki ograniczało się do sporadycznych uwag. Niestety dalej nie mogli poświęcić córce wiele czasu i sami tego żałowali. Ta miała im trochę za złe, że tyle czasu poświęcają pracy, ale nie chciała tego pokazywać. Tymczasem nowym problemem Pole okazał się brak znaczka. Wypracowała już sobie wśród rówieśników na tyle dobrą reputację, że niewiele kucyków zwracało uwagę na ten problem, Pole jednak bardzo wyczekiwała swojego znaczka. Znaczek Znaczek Pole pojawił się, podczas letnich wakacji pod koniec szóstej klasy podstawówki. Wiele jej rówieśników zdobyło już swój znaczek, klaczka więc z utęsknieniem czekała na swój moment, choć nie miała pojęcia, co mogłoby być jej przeznaczeniem. Mimo to, upragniony moment zapamiętała niezbyt optymistycznie. Pole jak co roku wraz z rodzicami spędzała wakacje w Ponyville, gdzie zdążyła już zdobyć kilka dobrych znajomości wśród kucyków w podobnym wieku. Klacz spędzała czas z rówieśnikami i nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby któregoś razu nie postanowili wybrać się w tajemnicy przed dorosłymi do lasu Everfree. Był to głupi pomysł, który Pole bardzo dobrze zapamiętała i nieraz żałowała swojej nierozważności. Z początku las nie wydał się kucykom straszny. Choć krążyły o nim różne legendy, nie widać było nic, co byłoby bardziej niepokojące od zakręconych gałęzi drzew. Idąc coraz głębiej w puszczę natrafili na niewielką polanę w centrum której znajdowało się krystalicznie czyste jezioro. Trudno się dziwić, że według Pole jak i jej towarzyszy było to idealne miejsce na spędzenie reszty dnia. Stracili jednak poczucie czasu i zapadł już zmrok, gdy zabawa na polanie im się znudziła. Dopiero wtedy las wydał się naprawdę przerażający, a kucyki nie wiedziały, z której strony przyszły. Pole pierwszy raz w życiu przeżyła taką traumę. Dopiero gdy wszystkie inne kucyki spojrzały wymownie na nią zaczęła myśleć logicznie. Doskonale pamiętała długie godziny spędzone nad mapą Equestrii i nudne lekcje przyrody dotyczące rozpoznawania kierunków świata. Po chwili zastanowienia udało jej się odnaleźć właściwą drogę z powrotem do Ponyville, w którym jak się okazało rodzice zaczęli popadać w histerię. Można by powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim zdobycie znaczka było wspaniałym akcentem szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale Pole była innego zdania. Gdy klacz zorientowała się, że na jej boku pojawił się znaczek, zamiast uśmiechu na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Ciarki przechodziły ją na myśl, że podobne do tej przygody mają być jej przeznaczeniem, talentem... Dalsza nauka Pole chodziła do prywatnego gimnazjum, które cieszyło się bardzo dobrą statystyką. Mimo niezbyt udanego świadectwa klaczy, ze sporą interwencją rodziców udało jej się dostać do tej szkoły. Jej podejście do nauki drastycznie się zmieniło. Od pamiętnego incydentu w lesie Everfree Pole stała się bardzo sceptyczna co do wszelkich nietypowych pomysłów, jednocześnie postanowiła porządnie zabrać się do nauki. Z początku miała z tym problemy. Okazało się, że ma spore braki, które jednak z czasem udało jej się nadrobić. Zaszła w niej bardzo duża zmiana. Stała się bardzo odpowiedzialna, a jednocześnie zawzięta, jeśli chodzi obowiązki szkolne. W tym wieku zdobycie znaczka nie było już niczym niezwykłym. Skrycie Pole cieszyła się, że wokół jej znaczka nie było takiego szumu, jaki na pewno miałby miejsce w młodszych klasach podstawówki. Klacz nie chciała przed samą sobą przyznać, że wolałaby chyba mieć gładki bok. Ciarki przechodziły ją na myśl o "przygodach", gdy przypominała sobie traumę przeżytą w wakacje. Klacz dzięki swojej determinacji w kwestii nauki była bardzo lubiana przez nauczycieli, nie można było tego jednak powiedzieć o jej kontaktach towarzyskich. Zapewne, gdyby Pole zmieniła podejście wcześniej, jeszcze w podstawówce, nie byłoby to problemem. W gimnazjum jednak od początku pokazała się z zupełnie innej strony, ciężko więc jej było nawiązać kontakty z powszechną opinią "kujonicy". To jednak nie było aż tak wielkim problemem, gdyż do tej samej szkoły uczęszczała Twirling Candy, z którą znała się od podstawówki. Przyjaciółka co prawda zauważyła zmianę w psychice Pole, ale umiała docenić ją na swój sposób i wciąż była najlepszą towarzyszką klaczy. Przełom nastąpił, gdy przyjaciółka Pole przeprowadziła się i zmieniła szkołę. Klacz nie wiedziała, gdzie wyjechała Candy, nie mogła więc nawet wysyłać jej listów. Odtąd dni szkolne stały się jeszcze nudniejsze niż zwykle. Pole jednak odkryła wtedy swoje nowe zamiłowanie: książki. Nie było dnia, w którym nie zabierałaby do szkoły kolejnego tomu ulubionej powieści, jednocześnie porzuciła próbę nawiązania nowych kontaktów. Klasa Pole jak sama klacz mawiała: "była do kitu". To samo powtarzała wychowawczyni, nie mogąc znieść ciągłych skarg innych nauczycieli. Każda lekcja była okropnie głośna, co często kończyło się niedokończonym tematem i mnóstwem zadania domowego. Koniec życia szkolnego W przeciwieństwie do egzaminu szóstoklasisty, testy gimnazjalne poszły Pole jak po maśle. Dostała się do świetnego liceum, już na początku z wyrobioną opinią wzorowej uczennicy. Wciąż trudno było jej jednak nawiązać znajomości. Mimo, że zależało jej na ocenach, wbrew pozorom nie lubiła szkoły. Wśród rówieśników natomiast wciąż uchodziła za "kujonowatą nudziarę", ale tak naprawdę nie zależało jej, żeby tę opinię zmienić. O wiele bardziej lubiła towarzystwo siebie samej, siedząc z nosem w ciekawych lekturach. Mimo że Pole przestała przykładać wagę do kontaktów towarzyskich, nie mogła opanować silnego uczucia wobec pewnego ogiera z równoległej klasy. Sama nie chciała przyznać się do tego przed sobą, jednak wtedy przeżyła pierwszą młodzieńczą miłość. Uczucie jednak szybko się ulotniło, gdyż Pole nie miała zamiaru okazywać swojego uczucia i z czasem klacz „wróciła na ziemię”. Oceny Pole przyprawiały rodziców klaczy o wielką dumę. Nadal mieli sobie za złe, że nie mają dużo czasu dla młodej klaczy, jednak zawsze starali się okazywać Pole, jak bardzo im na niej zależy. Ona natomiast przestała żywić tą i tak drobną urazę. Odkąd zaczęła rzeczywiście przykładać się do nauki, sama zaczęła po części rozumieć przyczynę tego problemu. Gdzieś tak w połowie ostatniej klasy liceum, do klasy Pole dołączyła nowa klacz, imieniem Violet Song. Nowa uczennica o jasnożółtej sierści i fioletowej grzywie szybko zyskała sympatię rówieśników a także przypodobała się nauczycielom. Tak się jednak złożyło, że w klasie pełnej zajętych ławek jedynym wolnym miejscem było krzesko obok Pole, więc nowa uczennica bez protestów zajęła miejsce koło cichej klaczy. W czasie przerwy szybko udało im się nawiązać rozmowę i nawiązać znajomość. Przynajmniej przez ostatni semestr nauki Pole nie była sama, na bok odstawiając książki. Znajomość jednak długo się nie utrzymała, a kontakt urwał się wraz ze skończeniem szkoły. Choć po skończeniu tak dobrego liceum Pole miała otwartą drogę praktycznie w każdej dziedzinie studiów, klacz nie poszła na uniwersytet. Sama nie wiedziała, co niby mogłaby studiować, nie czuła chęci do żadnego z wydziałów. Była spadkobierczynią firmy rodziców, ale Pole za grosz nie miała żyłki handlowej. Dlatego też gdy Pole skończyła edukację w liceum, podjęła śmiałą decyzję przeprowadzki. Wyprowadziła się z domu rodziców, a ulokowała się w miejscu, w którym niegdyś spędzała wakacje. Życie w Ponyville Dokładnie w osiemnaste urodziny, Pole mogła czuć się właścicielką domu na obrzeżach Ponyville, w którym niegdyś spędzała wakacje. Tam też zamieszkała klacz i bez większych planów na przyszłość podjęła pracę w miejscowej drukarni. Praca ta nie była może zbyt ciekawa, ale Pole miała dobrą pensję i nie narzekała. Wielką niespodzianką dla Pole było spotkanie w Ponyville przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Jak się okazało, to tam wraz z rodzicami przeprowadziła się Twirling Candy i przyjaciółkom udało się odnowić zerwaną znajomość. Właściwie Pole nie miała w Ponyville wielu znajomych. Kucyki, z którymi kiedyś spędzała wakacje przeprowadziły się w inne części Equestrii i nie miała z nimi kontaktu od ostatnich odwiedzin w Ponyville, gdy zdobyła swój znaczek. Można powiedzieć, że klacz "wgryzła się" w krąg znajomych Twirling Candy. Mimo trudności z nawiązywaniem kontaktów, z pomocą przyjaciółki szybko zdobyła sympatię kilku kucyków i zaczęła znajomość. Życie w Ponyville było spokojne. Dzięki swojej odpowiedzialności klacz prędko zyskała szacunek współpracowników jak i swojego szefa, co poskutkowało szybkim awansem w pracy. W wolnym czasie natomiast Pole często spotykała się z nowymi znajomymi i oczywiście swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po jakimś czasie jednak zwykły dzień stał się dla klaczy dość nudny... Nowa szansa Nie było możliwości, żeby Pole do końca życia pozostała w Ponyville. Wbrew pozorom nie było to w naturze klaczy i choć sama nie chciała tego przyznać, brakowało jej rozrywki. Mimo to gdyby nadarzyła się okazja, Pole raczej nie byłaby chętna do żadnej "przygody". Głównie za pośrednictwem swojej przyjaciółki dla Pole rzeczywiście nadarzyła się podobna okazja i choć klacz z początku wcale nie była z tego zadowolona jej życie drastycznie się zmieniło. Przyjazd nigdy wcześnie nie widzianych w Ponyville kucyków nie był nowością. W miasteczku często zjawiali się goście, zazwyczaj odjeżdżając po paru dniach. Gdy jednak przybysze ogłosili, że poszukują przewodnika po lesie Everfree, wokół nowych kucyków zrobiło się dość głośno. Tymczasem dla Pole był to czas ciężkiej pracy, jako że drukarnia przyjmowała mnóstwo zamówień, a jednocześnie trzeba było pamiętać o wydruku miejscowej prasy. Nie trudno się więc dziwić, że "nowa grupa wariatów" wcale nie interesowała klaczy. Pole trudno było ukryć zdziwienie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Twirling Candy pamiętając opowieść przyjaciółki o jej przygodzie w lesie Everfree umówiła klacz na rozmowę z przybyszami. Ta kategorycznie odmówiła, jednak wiedziała, że wypadłaby z wielkim nietaktem, gdyby nie zjawiła się na spotkaniu. Na początku dwoje kucyków, z którymi w przyszłości przyszło Pole pracować nie zrobili na klaczy dobrego wrażenia. Trudno jednak było dyskutować, po tym jak niesiona entuzjazmem przyjaciółka naopowiadała jej rozmówcom o „wspaniałej wyprawie”, którą odbyła Pole. Koniec końców klacz wrobiła się w wyprawę do lasu Everfree, choć swego czasu obiecała sobie nigdy tam nie wracać. Po zgłębieniu tematu Pole dowiedziała się, że praca w lesie Everfree jest związana z badaniami archeologicznymi, które prowadzili jej nowi towarzysze. Badania miały na celu zgłębienie przeszłości w ruinach Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Pole na początku nie była przekonana co do nowo poznanych kucyków. W trakcie wyprawy udało jej się jednak zdobyć sympatię towarzyszy i jednocześnie spełniła się w roli przewodnika. Obecny stan Akcja archeologiczna była jednak tylko epizodem w życiu klaczy, który trwał nie więcej niż kilka tygodni. W tym czasie wykorzystała chyba wszystkie dni urlopu, jakie jej przysługiwały. Wracając do monotonnej pracy Pole zaczęła doskwierać nuda. Życie w Ponyville stało się dla klaczy jednostajne. Pole zaczęła znów trochę bardziej udzielać się towarzysko, jednocześnie zdobyła nowe hobby, jakim było modelarstwo. Powrót do monotonii dnia nie miał jednak trwać długo. Nie dalej jak dwa miesiące po wyprawie do lasu Everfree do Pole przyszedł list z propozycją posady na stanowisku archeologa i pracy ze znanymi już kucykami. Można sobie wyobrazić radość klaczy z powodu takiej szansy, która jednak wiązała się z porzuceniem posady w drukarni no i oczywiście częstymi wyjazdami z Ponyville. To było jednak niczym w porównaniu z nową szansą. Na ten moment klacz zapomniała już o pracy w drukarni. Pracuje na pełny etat badając przeszłość Equestrii i spełniając swoją rolę, którą nieodwołalnie przepowiedział jej znaczek. Relacje Twirling Candy Fioletowy kucyk to bardzo energiczna klacz żyjąca pełnią życia. Na pół etatu pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku w Ponyville, zajmując się wyrobem słodyczy. Ma bardzo przyjazne usposobienie do nowo poznanych kucyków i łatwo zawiera znajomości. Twirling Candy to najlepsza przyjaciółka Pole jeszcze z lat dzieciństwa. Kucyki poznały się w podstawówce i ich relacje są naprawdę bliskie. Choć w trakcie ich przyjaźni poglądy i charaktery obu klaczy drastycznie się zmieniły, obie świetnie się rozumieją. To dzięki Candy klaczy udało się poznać przyjaciół w Ponyville, a później zdobyć nową pracę. right|200px Wind Rose Rose to klacz od dłuższego czasu zajmująca się archeologią. Szczególnie interesuje ją wygląd Equestrii sprzed panowania Księżniczek, jednocześnie fascynuje ją wkład smoków w historię. Jest perfekcjonistką o dość szorstkim usposobieniu, ale potrafi być przyjacielska. Pole poznała Wind Rose podczas swojej pierwszej w życiu wyprawy archeologicznej odbywającej się na terenie lasu Everfree. Z początku Wind Rose podchodziła do klaczy dość protekcjonalnie, jednak z czasem pozytywnie zmieniła opinię o Pole. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę bardzo wiele je łączy. right|200px Flame Flame to smok, towarzysz i asystent Wind Rose podczas jej wypraw badawczych. Interesuje się literaturą historyczną. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nazywa go "zwierzątkiem domowym". Jest żywiołowy, pewny siebie i szczery do bólu. Klacz spotkała smoka dopiero w pierwszym dniu nowej pracy, gdyż nie był obecny na wyprawie badawczej w lesie Everfree. Pole mimo pierwszych uprzedzeń polubiła smoka i jednocześnie udało jej się zyskać jego sympatię. right|200px Wright Lesson Wright to ogier z nosem w książkach. Z zawodu wykłada na uniwersytecie w Claudsdale i zajmuje się historią Equestrii. Często zdarza mu się pracować przy projektach archeologicznych. Pasjonuje się średniowieczną architekturą, prywatnie interesuje się modelarstwem. Stanowczy i przyjacielski, trudno z nim dyskutować. Właściwie to Wright Lesson namówił Pole na wzięcie udziału w badaniach Zamku Dwóch Sióstr, które zaważyły na przyszłej karierze klaczy. Pole szybko nawiązała relacje z pegazem, nie wiedzieć czemu w konwersacji z ogierem ma wielką łatwość mówienia. Jak sama twierdzi "tylko przyjaciele", natomiast zdanie pegaza jest nieznane. right|200px Inne wyglądy Inne wersje Pole zaprojektowane przez autorkę dla zabicia czasu, nie wpływające na charakterystykę postaci ani na życiorys. Kryształowy kucyk Pole Star w wersji kryształowej nie zmienia się drastycznie od oryginalnego wyglądu. Klacz ma standardowe elementy cechujące kryształowe kucyki, jak charakterystyczny "kryształowy połysk" i kanciaste refleksy w oczach. W wersji kryształowej grzywa Pole jest bardziej ułożona. Spiętą w kucyk fryzurę dopełnia niebieskie pasemko, w tym przypadku splecione w wąski warkoczyk. Ogon dopasowany do ułożenia grzywy również jest bardziej ułożony i tak samo jak w przypadku grzywy, niebieskie pasemko zastępuje warkoczyk. Znika także charakterystyczna koszula. Kolorystyka nie zmienia się w żadnym elemencie, ale przez "połysk" wszystkie odcienie są minimalnie jaśniejsze. right|200px Equestria Girls Jako Equestria Girls postać Pole jest dość dobrze odwzorowana. Fryzura dziewczyny opiera się na kształcie głównej części grzywy kucyka, w efekcie postać ma krótkie, dość rozczochrane włosy, przez które przebiega niebieskie pasemko. Pozostaje także biała koszula z szarymi wykończeniami i czerwonym krawatem, stanowczo zbyt długim. Dodatkowo w wersji Equestria Girls rolę znaczka pełni czerwona spinka w kształcie róży kierunków, wpięta w przedziałek fryzury, która pierwotnie miała być przypinką do bluzki. Kolorystyka natomiast zupełnie się nie zmienia. right|200px Ciekawostki * Klacz nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio pokazała się publicznie bez koszuli na sobie. * Uwielbia szarlotkę :) * Pole ma przekłute uszy, nie nosi jednak kolczyków. Na pierwszy rzut oka dziurki nie są widoczne. Galeria ''' = Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł